


Still A Daddy's Girl

by Vedis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: Nina isn't as close to her father as she used to be. Their relationship is rocky at best. He left her in a Deeprealm, and he stopped visiting. He abandoned her. But Nina remembers when she was a daddy's girl.
Relationships: Camilla/Zero | Niles, Éponine | Nina & Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Still A Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FEfatesfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEfatesfan14/gifts).



> I wrote this for FEfatesfan14 for all the lovely words left in comments on _The Thief_!  
> Thank you for all your kindness!

He keeps trying to approach her, but she won't let him. She's an adult and is free to live her own life. Her own life just happens to be in the camp where he lives in the war which he's fighting. Nina is more than glad to spend time with her mother – Camilla visited. but she wants nothing to do with her father – Niles didn't. She remembered him visiting when she was little, but as she grew older his visits had become less and less frequent until they stopped altogether. Camilla had always said she was sure he would come next time – but he never did. Nina sighs and kicks at a bush. It doesn't care. Which is fine; neither does Nina. Sure she had strove to be just like him when she was younger, but she had grown up. And adult Nina didn't give a crap about him. If he'd wanted her to like him he should've visited. She had used to fall asleep dreaming of a life after the war when she could leave the Deeprealm and live with her parents. But the war had dragged on for her entire childhood. Nina had left. She hadn't told her mother, and she hadn't left a note, and she didn't care whether they noticed her absence or not. It was time to go; Nina was strong enough and old enough to take care of herself.

She entered a brand new world and realized it was nothing like she had dreamed it would be as a child. Poverty was everywhere and people were horrible. She saw people who lived in giant mansions filled with gold while homeless orphans starved to death on their doorsteps. Niles had been a homeless orphan, and Nina couldn't stomach the thought of such greed. For completely unrelated reasons.

“Nina? Can I talk to you?”  
“Go away; I don't want to see you,” she said as she kept walking.  
“Please?”  
“Get lost.”  
“Nina?”  
“Fine. Whatever, do whatever you want; I don't care,” she said, shooting him a venomous glare. He smiled at her the way he used to when he visited, like a happy cat. Something about it made Nina feel warm and safe. She shook away the feeling. This man wasn't warm and safe. He was just a big jerk who had abandoned her, and left her to miss him and to wonder when he was coming back.  
“Thanks, baby girl.”  
“ _Yuck_ , Dad! Don't call me that! It's _gross_!” She had used to like it when he called her that. If had wanted to keep calling her that he shouldn't have let her grow up alone.  
“Sorry, luv, I keep forgetting that you're all grown up,” he said. He wouldn't if he had been there for it. Nina glared at him.  
“Maybe you should've been there,” she said, averting her eyes and choosing to look at something she liked better than him instead.  
“I'm sorry,” he said. Something about his voice made Nina look right at him. Something about the look in his eye made her see Niles not just as her father but as a man. A man who had made mistakes and had messed up, and had done terrible things, and had the scars to prove it – but a man who would always love her. “I wish I had an excuse; but I don't. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and that I love you, and that I promise never to abandon you again.”  
“Why did you stop coming to see me?” Nina asked, letting her sadness soak through her words until they were dripping, drenched. Nina didn't shed a tear.  
“I don't know. I just did. I was afraid of messing up.” Niles paused before adding, “My parents left when I was young. I wanted to be there but I didn't know how to be a father. Then all of a sudden you were all grown up and I had missed my chance. I'm sorry, Nina. I really wanted you to have a father.”  
“It's not too late,” she said. He looked up at her, and Nina decided to ignore the tear which had fallen down his face.  
“It's not?” he asked.  
“It's not,” she repeated. “If you're going to stay this time I'm want to have you in my life. See, Dad, I – I missed you. And I – I” she trailed off, unable to finish.  
“You don't have to say it,” he said. “I know.”  
“Yes I do. I love you, Dad.” Nina threw her arms around him and, after a moment of surprise, he hugged her back.  
“I love you, too, baby girl.” And she didn't complain this time.

There were things that Nina would never forgive him for. There were things that she would hold against him forever. But in the end he was her father; and she loved him. And really, at the end of the day, she was still a daddy's girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was my first story about Niles and Nina's relationship so all feedback is welcome!  
> Kudos and comments are beyond appreciated!


End file.
